1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an operation mode of a video signal recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a special playback mode of a video signal reproducing apparatus, by rejecting a special playback key input during comparison of program classes in an initial playback mode and restricting operation of a special playback mode while a video signal loaded with program class data is being reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a broadcasting station transmits video and audio signals of a broadcasting program. Televisions receive the signals, demodulate the video and audio signals, and output the video signal through monitors and the audio signal through speakers. These are the basic functions of televisions.
However, as the various functions of televisions have been developed, a broadcasting station loads additional information on video and audio signals when transmitting the video and audio signals. For example, a broadcasting station embeds information on a television program in a specified portion of a video signal, in which video is not output, to make reserved recording easier, before transmitting the video signal. A receiving party extracts the program information embedded in the video signal so that a user can conveniently set reserved recording and find a desired program by checking the broadcasting order of each broadcasting station at any time, due to the information.
Moreover, a broadcasting station classifies broadcasting programs into, for example, programs allowed for only adults and programs which whole families can enjoy together, based on their contents, and loads this information on the class of a program onto the information about the program embedded in the video signal.
Accordingly, when playing a VCR tape on which a program, which has data indicating the class, or rating, of the program in a specified area of a video signal, is recorded, in a normal playback mode, program class data added to the video signal is extracted and compared with a program class selected by a user so that blanking/non-blanking of pictures can be determined.
According to conventional technology, however, when a special playback key (for example, a fast playback key) is input a predetermined time before a key for reproducing a tape, on which a video signal having program class data is recorded, is input, and a video signal reproducing apparatus operates in the special playback mode, the program class data added to the video signal cannot be normally extracted so that class comparison cannot be performed.
In addition, when reproducing a video signal having program class data in a special playback mode, the program class data added to the video signal cannot be exactly extracted due to the tracing characteristic of a track so that a problem can occur wherein the pictures of the video signal are output regardless of the recorded program class.